Set it on Fire
by quirkygrey
Summary: Ricky and his old ways catching up to him fast


Set it on Fire

Ricky Underwood was the original bad boy at Grant High with his coiffed hair dark brown eyes and player ways. Little did everyone knew that he had reason for his player ways yeah it seemed heartless but it was a way for him to feel as if he was in control from his abusive past.

"I could have any girl I want" Ricky said

"That you right about" said from one of the guys Ricky is friends with. "I wonder who will be you latest conquest?"

"Let see, I am up for a challenge"

A challenge he wanted a challenge he will soon face which brings up Grace Bowman and Amy Juergens the two best friends who have been friends since they were eight. Amy father was married to Graces mother Kathleen but they divorced before either girls were born they have discussed it and found it sad because maybe they could have been sisters but oh well things happen.

To everyone in the outside world they were so different Grace is blond practically a Barbie doll with blues and Amy has auburn hair with hazel eyes and look like a old Hollywood movie star. Grace was the Christian girl sworn to sell abet which Amy appreciated and Amy was just like your average teenager stubborn, headstrong and smart. But what these to have in common were that they both won't allow any guy to come in between their friendship.

"Hey ladies do you need help finding your classes?" Ricky said with a smirk

Amy smiled and glanced next to Grace surprisingly Amy was the first to answer because she was more of the mysterious type which the guys loved.

"Well my class is right behind you" she said mockingly, Grace all see you later "She said giving Grace a hug. And by the way that was cute Amy said passing Ricky she will take you up on your invitation she said nodding at Grace.

"Well you cute yourself" Ricky thought to himself.

"Bye Ames" Grace said cut off guard. "But yeah why not you can show me to my next class.

So Ricky did so and he thought Grace was going to be easy to manipulate so he thought they ended up hang out afterschool he brought her to his house so they could hang out they started kissing which turned into a full blown make out session . Next thing you knew there under garments were being removed Ricky brought out a condom Grace was hesitant and didn't enjoy having sex she was way too nervous and scared.

She quickly left and muttered a goodbye.

"That was easier than I thought Ricky said to himself"

On the phone with Amy "Amy ... . ?" Grace said mustering tears

"Grace talk to me you scaring me what's going on? Is everything okay? I come over right now if you want?"

"No don't come over I don't want you to see me like this?" "Like what Grace Ashland Bowman tell me what's going on now?" Amy said seriously

"I had sex"

"What, with whom? When where why omg Grace I thought you didn't want to have sex?" what happened?

"I know I feel so ashamed what if I get pregnant let alone catch a STI. GOD HOW AM I GOING TO TELL MY PARENTS?" Grace said crying

"My life is ruined."

"I'm sorry Grace, but you dont have to tell you parents look I am going to come over right after I hang up with you and ill go buy you a pregnancy test . I'll call you later."

She hung up and buried her face in her hands. "What the heck did I just do?"

She got in the shower and got dressed to be awaited for Amy's arrival.

At the supermarket Amy was going into a section in one of the isles to pick up a prego test for Grace as she was picking up the test she sees Ricky Underwood picking up a box of condoms

"Hey Juergens"

"Hey Underwood"

"What are you doing? You know just picking up something for a friend?"

Amy's heart started racing as she quickly tried to think of a way not to mention the reason.

"Right"

"So let me guess why you here picking up a box of condoms?"

"Matter a fact yes"

"Well it's always good to use protection"

Wait then it hit me Grace never had a boyfriend the only guy shes met recently and had talked to I guess was Ricky "Please tell me you didn't have with her" Amy said out loud

"With who?" Ricky asked confused

"GRACE"

"Ricky looked down" "You had sex with my bestfriend and not bother to call her to see if she's okay. Whats wrong with you?

Ricky came close to Amy " Whats wrong with me, whats wrong with you aren't you the one holding a preganancy test for a friend? Amy looked at her hand and for got the she way still holding it.

"Its not for me its for G.." She quickly stopped herself she almost said Graces name

"Dont be so quick to judge others and I hope you know who the kids father is ?" he said turning around

At this point Amy was fuming her hand turning into fists she charged at Ricky and pushed him causing people to stare and articles to fall down

"Dont touch me" Ricky said

"You dont know nothing about me, and who says something like that and I am a virgin and sure as hell proud of it because god knows if I was stupid enough to have sex with a person like yourself I will me affected with something" Amy said in pure rage

"Well someone like me wouldn't want to have sex with someone like you thats why I had sex with your friend and not you ,you stupid bitch"

That was a lie Ricky knew it himself he actually was genuinely into Amy he had a crush on her for a while and like how she would always stand up for her friends and be dramatic towards teachers to get herway.

"Am I the stupid bitch who has slept with everyone just to make myself feel better I know your type Ricky I used to be like you difference is I am not stupid not make sure that the girl I slept with is on the pill and might be pregnant with my baby" Amy said waving the pregnancy test in Rickys face.

"I honestly wasn't going to say anything but you had the nerve to talk to me the way you did and I hope to God that the test comes up negative so Grace doesn't have the burden to say shes carrying your bastered child." Amy said heading to the cashier.

Ricky followed suit and stopped Amy at her car "What do you want "Amy said looking at him. "I am sorry for getting outline like you said I know nothing about you but I want to and when you find everything out call me Ricky said turning around.

"Wait do you want a ride?" Amy said .

"Sure"

It was a long drive Amy apoligized to Ricky for saying what she said. "You will make a amazing father one day but lets not jump into anything we dont know anything yet other than that you guys had sex."Amy said looking back on the road driving to Graces house "And that I wish I was with you first and not Grace" Ricky muttered to himself.

"What" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing "Ricky said casually

"Okay" Amy said

So do you guys like it new story REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HOW MANY CHAPTERS SHOULD I DO I WAS THINKING 5 let me know thanks for reading.


End file.
